


Drama ohne Akt: Ein Akt ohne Drama

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: Elena hat ein Problem. Rufus auch: Er muss es sich anhören.





	Drama ohne Akt: Ein Akt ohne Drama

**Elena **   
  
Rufus  
  
_Rita, die... Sekretärin_  
  
Ort: Präsident Shinras Büro  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
_„Sie dürfen da nicht einfach rein!"_  
  
...  
  
**„Sir!"**  
  
„Elena?! Pass bitte auf die Schnüre am Boden auf; man stolpert leicht darüber. ....Sei aber so freundlich, sie ansonsten einfach zu ignorieren."  
  
**„Sir!"**  
  
„Setz dich doch! Ich habe aber nicht viel Zeit. Was möchtest -"  
  
**„- Ich bin untervögelt!"**  
  
...  
  
„....... Elena, ich verstehe nicht ganz...."  
  
**„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?!?!?!?"**  
  
„Nun... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du mir damit sagen willst...?"  
  
**„Ich bin geil! Spitz! Rattig! Ich will Sex! Ficken! Poppen! Bumsen! Rammeln! Knattern! Es treiben! Ich brauch was Hartes! Langes! - Meinetwegen auch Kurzes, ich bin ja anspruchslos geworden! Ich will rangenommen werden! Ich will durchgenommen werden! Ich will den horizon-"**  
  
„- Das habe ich durchaus verstanden! ...Mir ist nur nicht ganz klar, warum du damit ausgerechnet zu mir kommst...? Hast du keine Freundinnen, denen du dein Herz ausschütten kannst?"  
  
**„Ich habe keine Freundinnen; mein gesamter Bekanntenkreis besteht aus vier Personen und die arbeiten alle hier!!!"**  
  
„Gut... Was ist mit Reno, du bist eng mit ihm befreund-"  
  
**„- Reno will mich nicht ficken! Denken Sie, auf die Idee wäre ich nicht als erstes gekommen?!? Ich hab alles versucht! Alles! Er hat einen Schlüssel für mein Apartment, ich hab ihn nackt und breitbeinig auf einer Leiter sitzend empfangen; er hätte einfach nur seinen Lümmel auspacken und geradeaus laufen müssen! Aber alles, was er will, ist immer nur diese verdammten, ätzenden Weiberfilme mit mir gucken! Ich hasse diesen kitschigen Müll; ich werd langsam wahnsinnig davon!!!"**  
  
„.........Was hättest du gemacht, wenn er nicht hart gewesen wäre?"  
  
...  
  
**„Sir, wir reden von Reno..?!"**  
  
„Punkt für dich. Aber eigentlich wollte ich auch darauf hinaus, dass es sich anbieten würde, mit Reno als Freund darüber zu reden.... nicht?"  
  
**„Reden, reden, reden! Ich kann's nicht mehr hören, da wird man ja bekloppt von! Immer dieses verschissene Reden; ich will einfach nur mal gründlich genagelt werden, Sir!"**  
  
„Könntest du nicht einfach ausgehen und jemanden ...aufreissen? Das scheint mir das Naheliegendste... Obwohl... Entschuldige, das war taktlos. Du bist ja... Du willst ja eigentlich... Also du... Tseng.... Du weisst schon."  
  
**„Eben nicht!!! EBEN NICHT!!! Genau das ist der Punkt, Sir! Ich bin seit Jahren über Tseng hinweg! Seit Jahren! Aber kein verdammtes Schwein merkt das! Seit Jahren! Und keiner hört mir zu, wenn ich's erklären will! Jeder denkt aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, ich wäre so bescheuert, für den Rest meines Lebens an ihm zu kleben! Wie dumm müsste ich denn sein! Wer tut denn sowas, Sir?!? WER?!?"**  
  
...  
  
„Ja, wer denn....?"  
  
**„KEIN NORMALER MENSCH!!! Es war eine Phase! Ich will weitermachen, aber ich werde nicht gelassen, weil jeder von dieser Phase weiss! Egal, wo ich hingehe! Jeder weiss Bescheid! Ich will einfach nur eine Nummer schieben und werde ständig mit irgendeinem sensiblen Gesülze stattdessen zugeschwallt! Ich will einen guten, alten Schwanz, und was bekomme ich?!"**  
  
...  
  
„Ja, was bekommst du denn?"  
  
**„Schultern zum Ausheulen!!! Letztens hätte ich es fast geschafft, einem die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben, da stoppt er mich mittendrin und kommt mir allen ernstes mit ,Ich weiss, von wem du dich mit dieser Sache hier ablenken willst. Ich kann deine schmerzvolle Situation nicht auf diese Weise ausnutzen!'. Es ist zum Kotzen! ES IST EIN FLUCH!!!"**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
„Das war-"  
  
**„- EIN FLUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
...  
  
„Das war deutlich."  
  
...  
  
**„Ich will, dass Sie mich flachlegen!"**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
„.... Das war noch deutlicher."  
  
...  
  
**„Also?"**  
  
„Nein!"  
  
**„Wieso nicht?!? Sie haben mit allen und jedem Sex!!!"**  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen!"  
  
**„Tifa."**  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf blond!"  
  
**„Cloud."**  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf blonde Frauen!"  
  
**„Cloud."**  
  
„Meine Güte, Elena, ich stehe nicht auf DICH!"  
  
...  
  
**„Wieso nicht?"**  
  
„Weil-"  
  
**„- Gibt es irgendwen ausser mir, mit dem Sie's noch nicht getrieben haben?!"**  
  
„Na-"  
  
**„- Ausser Nanaki!"**  
  
„......... Ich wollte eigentlich ,Natürlich nicht' sagen..... Aber das wäre gelogen... Ich hatte noch nie etwas mit Rude."  
  
**„RUDE ZÄHLT NICHT!!! Niemand hat Sex mit Rude!!! ................Das ist... mein einziger Trost... Zu wissen, dass ich nicht ganz allein mit meinem Problem dastehe...."**  
  
...  
  
„Also.... Genau genommen hat Reno mit ihm Sex."  
  
**„........Ich ......... verstehe..."**  
  
„Aber nur selten!"  
  
**„Es ist nett, dass Sie mich trösten wollen, aber... Selbst ein einziges Mal wäre einmal mehr, als ich vorweisen -"**  
  
_„- Sir, ich wollte Sie an Ihren Termin erinnern!"_  
  
„Narrghhnn... hnngg... Nicht jetzt, Rita!"  
  
**„... .............Was war das?"**  
  
„Was war was?"  
  
**„Sie haben gezuckt. ...Und Sie scheinen Schmerzen zu haben. ...Ist alles in Ordnung?"**  
  
„Ja... Das war nur... Schon gut."  
  
...  
  
**„Wenigstens ein Quickie, Sir! Sie haben doch sowieso nie was zu tun!"**  
  
„BITTE?!? Was hab ich nicht?! Elena, selbst wenn ich Interesse an dir hätte - sogar du solltest mitbekommen haben, dass ich in 40 Minuten das wichtigste Meeting des Jahres habe!"  
  
**„Ja, ich hab davon gehört. ............Mit wem eigentlich?"**  
  
...  
  
„.........Mit... .........Leuten."  
  
...  
  
**„Was für Leute?"**  
  
...  
  
„.............Äh.............. wichtige."  
  
...  
  
**„Worum geht es bei diesem Meeting?"**  
  
...  
  
„...... ..... .........Äh.. ...........Äh..... ........Ähnergie."  
  
**„Aber 40 Minuten reichen für eine Nummer!"**  
  
„Nein, ich muss mich noch etwas vorbereiten und meine weitere Strategie und Vorgehensweise planen."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„Sie haben nicht genug Sonnenblumen."**  
  
„.......? Ich nehme an, du meinst den Ausbau der Solar-"  
  
**„- Ich meine die Tatsache, dass Sie Pflanzen gegen Zombies spielen."**  
  
...  
  
„Ich sollte keinen Turk unterschätzen... ...Woher...?"  
  
**„Ihr Monitor spiegelt sich im Fenster hinter Ihnen, Sir."**  
  
...  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir? Hast du keine Arbeit?"  
  
**„Ich habe bereits meinen Bericht geschrieben."**  
  
„...Bericht worüber?"  
  
**„Den Banora // Projekt ,G-S-3' - Fall. Aktenzeichen 871/E-11a98-(/], Codename: ,Behem0th' - das ,o' wird als Null geschrieben, Sir. Reno war mein zugeteilter Partner."**  
  
„Das klingt äußerst kompliziert und spannend. Reden wir doch darüber, vielleicht lenkt dich das ab. Was war das für ein Fall?"  
  
**„Ein äußerst komplizierter und spannender."**  
  
„Wie seid ihr vorgegangen?"  
  
**„Mit einer Taktik, Sir."**  
  
„Was für eine Taktik?"  
  
**„Eine sehr professionelle. Darum waren wir nach einer Viertelstunde fertig und Reno hat jetzt 16 Stunden Zeit, sich zu besaufen und Frauen aufzureissen, bis er morgen pünktlich drei Stunden zu spät kommen kann."**  
  
„............Eigentlich wollte er heute Abend bei mir vorbeischauen, aber ich werde selbstverständlich Sorge dafür tragen, dass er trotzdem morgen auf die Minute unpünktlich kommt."  
  
**„Tss!"**  
  
„....Disziplin liegt ihm eben nicht im Blut, da muss man ein bisschen Verständnis für haben, Elena. Letzte Woche war er ständig zum offiziellen Arbeitsbeginn am Tower und musste sich die verbleibenden Stunden mit Nichtstun vertreiben. Er gefällt mir im Moment ohnehin nicht, vielleicht brütet er etwas aus. Der Arme hat in letzter Zeit auch kaum einen Bissen geraucht."  
  
...  
  
**„.............Darf ich mitmachen?"**  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
**„Ach, kommen Sie, wieso denn nicht?!"**  
  
„Elena, ich weiss nicht, wie ich es noch anders ausdrücken soll, aber... Ich bin fies vor dir!"  
  
**„Sir, Sie müssen mich nicht mal selber penetrieren; schauen Sie:"**  
  
„Was wird das? Was ist das?"  
  
**„Fotos meiner Dildosammlung - Nebenbei bemerkt, die größte auf dem Kontinent!"**  
  
„.......Beeindruckend."  
  
**„Da, gucken Sie! Sie suchen sich was aus, und ich bring's mit! Das ist der lange Johann! Der Rittmeister! Der Shlongdong - der ist einem echten wutaianischen Krieger nachempfunden! Der Eiermann - der hat -"**  
  
„- Ich seh's."  
  
**„Der rotierende Roland! Der Ultratron 200X 2.0! Der -"**  
  
„- Zeig mir doch nochmal den Rittmeister."  
  
**„Sie können ihn live sehen, wenn Sie Reno für heute Abend absagen und mich dafür einladen! Dann kann er sich auch gleich auskurieren! ....Wobei ich mich ja überhaupt frage, was jemand wie Sie ausgerechnet an jemandem wie ihm findet."**  
  
„Dark Nation."  
  
**„Bitte?"**  
  
„Er erinnert mich an Dark Nation."  
  
**„.... Loyal, animalisch, gefährlich, schnell?"**  
  
„Die Frisur."  
  
...  
  
**„Dark Nation hatte doch keinen Vokuhila?"**  
  
„Natürlich nicht!!! Und Reno auch nicht! Ich spreche von dem Zopf!"  
  
**„Aber rein technisch hat Reno..... Und wenn er die Haare offen hat...... Sir, es ist definitiv ein -"**  
  
„- DU HAST JA RECHT!!! Ich bin auch glücklich, dass es endlich mal jemand ausspricht!!! ......Aber du darfst ihn das nie hören lassen! Nie! Hast du verstanden?"  
  
**„Selbstverständlich, Sir."**  
  
...  
  
_„Sir? Ein wichtiger Anruf!"_  
  
„ARRRGHNN!!! HNG HNG... grmpf... Nicht... Nicht jetzt... Rita...."  
  
**„Da! Schon wieder!"**  
  
„Schon wieder... ugh... was?"  
  
**„Sie haben schon wieder in Ihrem Stuhl gezuckt und Ihnen tut offensichtlich etwas weh."**  
  
„Das ist... eine dreiste Lüge...! Es bleibt jedenfalls beim ,Nein'! Wenn du über Tseng hinweg bist, frag ihn doch, ob er Lust dazu hat, freundschaftlich etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Es wäre zumindest besser, als den ganzen Abend allein zu sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
**„Tseng hat keine Zeit; er starrt heute Abend schon die Wand an."**  
  
„... Wie wäre es denn mit Rude?"  
  
**„Der kann auch nicht!"**  
  
„Wieso kann Rude nicht?"  
  
**„Er ist mit Tseng verabredet."**  
  
„Ich dachte -"  
  
**„- Sie starren gemeinsam an die Wand."**  
  
...  
  
„Ist das so?"  
  
**„Die beiden treffen sich unter der Woche jeden Abend dazu."**  
  
„Schau an, schau an... Deswegen will er mich also nur samstags und sonntags sehen..."  
  
**„Sie haben jeden Samstag und Sonntag Sex mit Tseng?"**  
  
„Nur samstags."  
  
**„Was machen Sie sonntags, Sir?"**  
  
„Wir starren an die Wand. Eine Beziehung lebt von Kompromissen."  
  
**„Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich da mitreden!"**  
  
„Entschuldige bitte."  
  
...  
  
**„....Können wir's jetzt treiben?"**  
  
„Nein! Wie oft denn noch?!? Meine Antwort lautet ,Nein'! Schluss, aus!"  
  
...  
  
**„Gut."**  
  
„Gut. Na endlich."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„Verraten Sie mir wenigstens, was es mit den Schnüren auf sich hat?"**  
  
„Das ist... also... .............Na schön."  
  
**„.....Ja?"**  
  
„Ich bediene damit die Sekretärin."  
  
**„Ich versteh nicht ganz, Sir."**  
  
„Du kennst doch sicher diese Aufziehpuppen mit Ring und Schnur hinten dran?"  
  
**„Ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"**  
  
„Reeves Ernst. Ein Geschenk von ihm."  
  
**„Wieso macht Reeve Ihnen Geschenke?"**  
  
„Für die... Für das... Für... ...Nichts! Sozusagen ,Danke für nichts, Arschloch!'... Ein äußerst sarkastisches Geschenk."  
  
**„Es scheint mir ein sehr altmodisches System."**  
  
„Ja nun, der ganze Reeve ist ein altmodisches System. ....Und ich wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen."  
  
**„Sie meinen, seinen Hals auf Sie?!"**  
  
„........... Richtig."  
  
**„............Sie haben aber keinen Sex mit ihm?"**  
  
...  
  
„...........Definiere Sex."  
  
**„Ach, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!"**  
  
„Soll ich dir nicht lieber erklären, wie meine Sekretärin funktioniert?"  
  
**„Ich bitte drum!"**  
  
„Wenn ich an der einen Schnur ziehe, sagt sie Dinge, die an Besucher im Vorzimmer gerichtet sind, und wenn ich an der anderen Schnur ziehe, sagt sie an mich gerichtete Dinge, die über Lautsprecher direkt in mein Büro gehen."  
  
...  
  
**„Aha."**  
  
...  
  
„Ja, was hast du jetzt erwartet?"  
  
**„Was kann sie denn so sagen?"**  
  
„Oh, verschiedenes! Gästen sagt sie _,Der Präsident empfängt Sie gleich'_, _,Bitte gedulden Sie sich noch einen Augenblick!'_, _,Der Präsident ist gerade nicht zu sprechen'_ und -"  
  
**„- _,Sie dürfen da nicht einfach rein'_."**  
  
„Richtig!"  
  
**„Und was sagt sie Ihnen so?"**  
  
„Alles Mögliche! _,Ihr Kaffee, Sir!'_, _,Sir? Ein wichtiger Anruf!'_, _,Sir, ich wollte Sie an Ihren Termin erinnern!'_ und _,Sir? Jemand möchte Sie sehen, soll ich ihn durchschicken?'_"  
  
**„Ihn? Und wenn es eine Frau ist?"**  
  
....  
  
„.................. Pffff pffffffff fff fff!"  
  
...  
  
**„......Sir? ........Ziehen Sie manchmal an den Ringen, um sich gefragt und ausgelastet zu fühlen?"**  
  
„Niemals."  
  
...  
  
**„Wo sind die Ringe überhaupt? Ich kann Ihre Hände sehen und während des Gesprächs hat Ihre ....Sekretärin ..... sich zweimal gemeldet."**  
  
„Der Ring zum Abspielen der Nachrichten für Besucher befindet sich an meinem rechten großen Zeh."  
  
**„Dann ist der für die Nachrichten an Sie an Ihrem linken?"**  
  
...  
  
„.................................So ähnlich."  
  
...  
  
**„..........Ich verstehe."**  
  
....  
  
„Mir war langweilig."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
„Mir war so entsetzlich langweilig."  
  
...  
  
**„Ich verstehe."**  
  
...  
  
„Nein, das tust du nicht, Elena!!!! DAS TUST DU NICHT! Du glaubst nur zu verstehen; alle glauben zu verstehen; alle denken, der Stress macht mich kaputt! Aber es ist die Langeweile!!! Die reine Langeweile, Elena!! Die unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins!! Ich gehe ein vor Langeweile hier drin! Den ganzen, beschissenen Tag sitz ich rum und hoff darauf, dass irgendwer reinkommt, um einen dramatischen Auftritt hinzulegen und mich dann über den Schreibtisch gebeugt zu vögeln! Den ganzen langen Tag!!!"  
  
....  
  
**„Aber... Sir, das passiert doch..?"**  
  
...  
  
„Nicht oft genug, um diese Langeweile zu kompensieren!! Alle denken, ich habe ja so viel zu tun und warten deswegen darauf, dass ich sie abends in mein Apartment bestelle; abends, wenn ich endlich mal was anderes sehen und machen möchte! ICH HATTE HOBBIES!!! HOBBIES, ELENA!!! Bis alle meinten, dauernd auf meiner Matte stehen und vögeln und reden zu müssen, sobald ich zuhause bin!!"  
  
...  
  
**„Sie............... .......Sie.... haben.... Hobbies?"**  
  
....  
  
„HATTE!!!"  
  
...  
  
„PILATES! Ü-EI FIGUREN! SUDOKU! MODELLBAU! STROHBILDER! LEGO TECHNIC! MALEN NACH ZAHLEN!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„Sir -"**  
  
„- FIMO!"  
  
...  
  
**„Shiva, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..."**  
  
„NATÜRLICH NICHT! Das hat keiner!!! Und jetzt siehst du, wozu die Langeweile mich hier getrieben hat!"  
  
**„Was meinen Sie...?"**  
  
„Den anderen Ring meine ich!"  
  
**„Den an Ihrem Pimmel? Was ist damit...?"**  
  
„Ich kann ihn jetzt nur noch bedienen, wenn ich meine Hüfte bewege und ES TUT WEH!!!"  
  
**„........Was meinen Sie?"**  
  
„Er geht nicht mehr ab!!! Er geht nicht mehr ab und das Blut nicht mehr raus!!!"  
  
...  
  
„ES TUT SO WEH, ELENA!!"  
  
...  
  
**„Meine Güte, Sir..."**  
  
„Er ist inzwischen schon ganz blau!!!!"  
  
**„Sir -"**  
  
„- DUNKELBLAU, Elena! Dunkelblau!!!"  
  
**„Sir..."**  
  
„ICH WÜRDE WEINEN, WENN ICH DÜRFTE!!! Aber ich darf ja nicht!!!"  
  
**„Soll -"**  
  
„- Dabei weine ich bemerkenswert oft; ich frage mich bis heute, wie dieses Gerücht je entstanden ist!!!!"  
  
**„Jetzt wo Sie's sagen - Sie bluten auch ziemlich häufig!"**  
  
„ICH WEISS!!!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
„Deshalb, Elena, deshalb jedenfalls."  
  
**„Wie?"**  
  
„Darum."  
  
**„Bitte?"**  
  
„Deswegen kann ich dich nicht flachlegen! Ich sitze hier seit Stunden mit diesem steinharten, gigantischen Monsterständer und warte nur darauf, dass er endlich schwarz wird und abfällt, nur damit diese Schmerzen aufhören!"  
  
**„Das klingt wirklich nicht gut... Sie sollten damit ins Krankenhaus!"**  
  
„SOLL DAS ETWA KOMISCH SEIN?!? Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass ich ein toter Mann bin, sobald ich auch NUR DARAN DENKE, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen!!!"  
  
**„Dabei ist heute so ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Man kann herrlich eine Runde um den Block gehen, sich eine sanfte Brise um die Nase wehen lassen, über Wiesen springen, den Vöglein zuhö- .................Sir?"**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„Sir???"**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„SIR!!!"**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„..."**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„..."**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
**„..."**  
  
...  
  
...  
  
_„Ihr Kaffee, Sir."_


End file.
